


Don't You Dare Walk Away

by scxlias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scxlias/pseuds/scxlias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Don't you dare walk away,' Scott thinks.<br/>He says nothing, and Derek walks away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Dare Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexenglish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/gifts), [kitsunequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/gifts).



> So it appears that Emilie and I have restarted our Angst War for a brief period of time just to settle the score once and for all, so here we are. 
> 
> Prompted by queerlyalex on tumblr.

Don’t you dare walk away, Scott thinks.

He’s kneeling on the ground in front of the Hale house, and Kate’s body is lying on the floor inside, and Peter is dead and still bleeding next to him, and Derek is hulking over him and turning to walk away. 

Any chance Scott might have had at being human again is lying dead next to him. Derek is standing over him, his red eyes making Scott bare his neck in fear. The girl he loves is staring at him in horror. Her father is still aiming a gun at his head with murder in his eyes. 

Scott just wants an Alpha, a good one, one who treats like a person, who isn’t Peter, who helps him learn and still lets him keep his life. An Alpha who doesn’t try to turn him into a monster. One who doesn’t try to make him murder people to carry out his own personal vendetta. 

He wants to ask Derek to just stop it with the red eyes. He wants to ask Derek what to do now because he’s so lost he has no idea what to do. He just wants to know where he should go from here. He wants to know how to survive.

Scott says nothing, and Derek walks away.

_ Don’t you dare walk away, Scott thinks. _

He’s staring at the spot Gerard had just been, and Allison is walking away from him, and Stiles is too caught up in Lydia and Jackson in front of him to notice anything. 

Derek is moving to leave with Isaac and Scott doesn’t know what to do. 

He can already feel the anxiety knotting his insides up in each other because Allison smells like regret and heartbreak already and he knows where that is going and he just used Derek in a way that makes him feel something awful inside. 

He wants to call out to Allison as she walks away, telling him to visit later so they can talk.

He wants to call out to Stiles just so someone notices how off he feels.

He wants to call out to Lydia and Jackson to tell them how happy he is that they saved Jackson, that everything worked out this time.

He wants to call out to Isaac as Derek leads him away.

He wants to call out to Derek as he leads Isaac away. 

Scott says nothing, and Derek walks away.

_ Don’t you dare walk away, Scott thinks. _

His eyes are glowing red and Deucalion is walking away from the distillery without his cane and Derek is moving to leave too. 

All Scott wants to do is grab Derek’s wrist and drag him back. He wants to bury his face in Derek’s chest and sob because he’s an Alpha and he has power now and he has absolutely no idea what he’s doing. He’s in over his head, he’s drowning, sinking, dying, and Derek’s turning to walk away. 

He wants Derek to hold him and tell him it’ll be okay. He wants Derek to tell Scott he’ll help. He wants Derek to let Scott cry into his shoulder because they saved his mom but only just and if he’d had to go live with his father, he doesn’t know what he’d do, doesn’t think he’d be able to handle it. He wants to let it all out, the desperation he’d felt, the reason he’d allied with Deucalion, why he’d given in like that, how worried he was for his mom and Stiles’ dad and Allison’s dad, and how he feels about Derek, how much he’s in love with him.

Scott says nothing, and Derek walks away.

_ Don’t you dare walk away, Scott thinks.  _

He’s at the top of the stairs, staring down at Aiden’s body. 

He’s at the top of the stairs, staring down at Ethan heaving sobs into his dead brother’s chest. 

He’s at the top of the stairs, arm around Kira as she gasps and shakes, remembering the feel of Allison’s body in his arms just the night before. 

He’s at the top of the stairs and he has to abandon Kira to throw his arms around Lydia to stop her tumbling down the stairs as she  _ screams. _ It is somewhere between a wail and an ungodly screech and it is pain, pain, pain.

He’s at the top of the stairs holding Lydia tightly as she sobs and trembles against his chest, and he’s looking at Derek. 

He’s at the top of the stairs and he’s the Alpha, he should be making the next call, he should be telling people what to do from here. He’s the Alpha and he should be telling this ragtag pack of his how to handle their second pack member dying in as many days.

He’s at the top of the stairs and he’s looking at Derek.

He’s at the top of the stairs and he wants to shout down to Derek. He wants Lydia to lean on Kira instead, so Scott can run to Derek and collapse because this is too much. They just lost Erica and Boyd a few weeks ago. Allison died last night and Scott feels like he’s been gutted, torn apart from the inside out and left for dead.

He’s at the top of the stairs supporting Lydia and Kira and Stiles too, and he’s supporting the weight of a pack and bearing the weight of two dead teenagers. He wants to shout to Derek, tell him how he feels, beg Derek to take some of the weight from his shoulders.

Scott says nothing and Derek walks away. 

_ Don’t you dare walk away, Scott thinks. _

He’s standing outside a church in Mexico, and he’s surrounded by his pack and they’ve  _ won _ , Peter’s down and Kate is, for all intents and purposes, gone, and Liam broke Scott out of the mind control Kate had subjected him too. 

He’s standing outside a church in Mexico, and they almost didn’t win. 

He’s standing outside a church in Mexico and he’s staring at a patch of darkened earth and a rock coated in dried reddish brown and the air is laced with the metallic scent of blood. It’s fading but it’s there and Scott knows what it means. 

Liam told him what happened the night before, when his pack came to save him and Kira. He knows a berserker tore Derek apart and left him bleeding in the dirt. 

He knows Derek died. 

Derek died for him. 

He wants to say something about that. 

He should say something about that. 

He should tell Derek how he feels. He should tell him how much they need him in Beacon Hills. He should tell him how much he’s in love with him, has been for a while. He should tell Derek how fucking grateful he is that Derek was willing to die for him. He should tell Derek how much it means to him that Derek cares that much about him. He should say something about how incredible it was of Derek to tell the others to leave him, to find Scott, even as he was bleeding out outside the church. 

Chris piles into a car with the Calaveras. Scott knows he missed Chris saying something important, but he doesn’t bother asking anyone to repeat it right now. He pulls Kira close, and leans his arm on Liam’s shoulder and breathes in the scent of his pack and  _ Derek _ , and he stays quiet. 

They all stand in silence for a while. 

The others begin to pack into the cars until only Scott and Derek are left, just standing there in the near silence. 

Derek nods once, a soft smile on his lips, and Scott knows this is goodbye. He knows it in his bones and the thought hurts. He knows it’s for the best. Derek needs to move on from Beacon Hills. He needs a change, a good change. He needs to go. 

Scott wants him to stay. 

Derek closes the distance between them and hugs Scott quickly before he pulls back.

“Don’t go,” Scott whispers. Derek walks away.

_ Don’t you dare walk away, Scott thinks. _

He’s floating in limbo, an endless nothingness in every direction he turns. It’s a darkness that knows no bounds, but at the same time everything around him is pristine white, and at the same time, Scott is watching his entire life all around him. 

Everything is playing at once, everywhere and it’s disorienting, makes Scott want to scream. 

His past and his present and everything that could have possibly been, every different decision he could have made, is displayed everywhere all at once. 

The thing he focuses on though is an image of Derek. It’s one of the many ‘could-have-been’s, he thinks as he watches Derek approach him, walking on solid ground, even though nothing is solid here. 

Even Scott himself isn’t corporeal. He’s something else, something in between existence and nonexistence. 

Derek touches him anyway. He hugs Scott and catches his mouth in a bruising kiss and Scott’s breath is taken away. He pulls back and smiles and he nods. “I know,” he says, even though Scott hasn’t said anything. “I know, I know, Scott, I know. I love you too. I love you. You’re incredible.” 

And then he steps back like he’s going to leave. 

Scott catches his wrist and shake his head, desperate. “Don’t you dare walk away,” he whispers. “Derek Hale, don’t you dare walk away from me after that. Don’t--”

The image is abruptly whisked away. It all is. 

He is plunged into pitch black, all around him. 

Scott slams back into his body violently, a roar tearing its way from his aching chest. 

He collapses into his mother, sobs wracking his entire body as Mason kneels next to them, the scent of grief and guilt and fear radiating off of him. 

“Don’t go,” Scott begs, “Please. Don’t go, don’t leave me, please don’t leave me, please. Please, god, don’t leave me alone, don’t go.”

It’s the first time he’s ever said it loud enough for anyone else to hear.

Derek isn’t even there to hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, hell is @ _[epikegsters](http://epikegsters.tumblr.com/) on tumblr_


End file.
